


⇒anyway the wind blows. || drv3 x reader oneshots.

by minto_bean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Death, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Sensuality, Smut, Trauma, don’t fear the implied tags..., literally any other tag, not every story is angsty!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minto_bean/pseuds/minto_bean
Summary: ❝nothing really matters to me.❞-requests are always open.♥︎♥︎♥︎





	1. the loveseat. | k. ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: female.  
> ⇒angst  
> ⇒(Y/N) = your name  
> ⇒(E/C) = eye color  
> warning: depictions of suicide.

the loveseat by the window was never lonely. it was always inviting, given its tranquil atmosphere. some days, you were alone, and the loveseat was your only company. on other days, someone else occupied your time.

kokichi ouma.

he was the reason for the loveseat's presence in your house, aside from the minimalistic approach you were going for initially. the loveseat held so much purpose between the two of you. a plethora of intriguing conversations, arbitrary rants, and sincere promises took place nearly each time you sat there with him. every visit he made, every memory you had of him; the loveseat was there.

today, however, was downcast. outside was dark, and it was drizzling. through the water-droplet sprinkled window, you spotted ouma, making his way to the entrance of your house. you quickly sped to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. small, enthusiastic feet stepped through the threshold.

"hey, (Y/N)!" he smiled at you with his usual quixotic expression. you smiled back.

"hey, how are you, kokichi?" you shut the door behind him.

"everything's just fine!" his violet hair was sprinkled with small droplets of water. the light from the lamp reflected off of his head, casting a disco ball effect onto the wall. without warning, kokichi gripped your hand and began leading you towards the loveseat. you noticed his hand was cold, in all likelihood from him being outside. as you both sat down, he clung to you.

"(Y/N), i love coming to your house on days like this... it's so quiet and serene." he gazed into your (E/C) eyes. with his palm in yours, you felt complete.

"i love your company, each and every time."

every moment you spent with him on the loveseat just felt so right.

he let go of your hand.

"nishishi~ is that so? then i should just live here then!" both of you broke into a laughing fit. after exchanging a few more jokes, you saw ouma wince in pain and guide his hand towards his stomach.

"kokichi, are you okay?" you asked.

"i'm doing just fine, no need to worry..." his words seemed to trail off.

"i have a question to ask you, (Y/N)." the violet haired boy peered out of the window. a more serious expression replaced his previously gleeful one.

you tensed up at the seriousness in his tone.

"go ahead, you can ask me anything."

he turned away from the window to face you, and gripped onto the leather of the loveseat.

"it's okay... to not actually be okay, right?"

hearing his depressing words were like hearing a sour note on your favorite tune.

"wait, what's wrong?"

"please, just answer the question first."

you looked at him, worried and confused. but he refused to tell you any more until you answered him.

"yes, it's fine to not be okay, but as long as you seek some form of help or happiness—"

"do i deserve happiness?" the violet haired boy looked away from you with half-lidded eyes.

"yes, you do. everyone does."

"...i knew that's what you'd say."

he stood up.

"i'm such an idiot."

he crashed to the floor.

"kokichi?"

you leaped off of the loveseat and sat down on the floor next to him. his entire body was cold, and his milky-white skin turned ghastly.

"k-kokichi... what's wrong...?" you gripped his hand as he struggled to breathe.

"(Y/N)... you really do care about me after all..." his eyes lost their sparkle.

"of course i care!" you frantically helped him back up.

"what happened to you?"

kokichi smiled faintly.

"antidepressants."

the world around you shattered.

"kokichi..."

he managed to guide his hand to your cheek and caressed it, with you flinching at every icy touch.

"it was never supposed to be like this... but i... couldn't take it anymore. (Y/N), you're such a beautiful girl, but i know you don't want anything to do with me."

tears formed in your eyes.

"that's a lie! kokichi, i..." you held him in your arms.

"i love you, kokichi. i always have!"

he tensed up in your arms. "(Y/N)..."

"what drove you to this?! you can't die on me now!"

the violet haired boy managed to lean towards you, his cold lips meeting yours.

then he broke away.

"i'm a wreck. worthless. i... never thought you would ever love someone like me." ouma rested his head on your shoulder.

"i guess it's too late now..."

"...kokichi?"

his body went limp.

-

the loveseat was to be occupied by two.

now, there was one.

 

then, there were none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this sucks O.O;


	2. summertime. | k. akamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: gender neutral.  
> ⇒fluff?  
> ⇒(Y/N) = your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! i'm very slow at updating, sorry ~_~;

summertime.

during this time of year, you had all the time in the world to be free.

all the time in the world to do whatever you desire.

you yearn for this time each year. now that time has come.

upon returning home, you walk past a local café nearing its closing time. through the smudged glass, you espied a girl seated at a grand piano, playing her little heart out. you stopped to look in.

unfortunately for you, the noise emanating from passing cars drowned out her tune.

after realizing that you had been standing there too long, long enough to be considered a peeping tom, you decided to head inside and...  _purchase some coffee_.

the girl was still playing, a soft smile plastered on her face. you walked to the counter, ordering yourself a latte. as the cashier bid you adieu, you slowly made your way over to the girl by the piano.

she played her final tune.

"hi."

you tensed up at her greeting.

"hello."

the girl waved you over to the spot next to her.

"what brings you here so late?"

her hand guided her golden bangs to back of her ear.

"i was just getting some coffee..." you muttered, slowly shifting your eyes left.

the blonde chuckled.

"you're so silly! this place was just about to close for the day."

you blushed. "ah, well, i didn't quite get the memo."

she looked at you, her fuchsia eyes gleaming.

"what's your name?"

"(Y/N)."

"wonderful. my name is kaede. it's nice to meet you."

"i was engrossed in the way you played the piano," you confessed, sipping your latte. "i came in so i could hear you play. is it too late?"

kaede smiled pleasantly. "oh really? it's never too late for me. i have the place to myself for a while after hours. i can play something for you right now. what would you like to hear?"

as you thought about a song, you saw kaede take deep breaths and stretch her arms out.

"since it's getting late, how about clair de lune?" you suggested.

gasping with awe, she began, "that's one of my favorites! oh my gosh, i'd love to play it for you!"

as she placed her hands at the keys, your heart skipped a beat.

then, she played.

you hummed along; both her music and your voice in a harmonious balance.

-

"that was beautiful. how long have you been playing?" you gave her a sincere smile.

kaede blushed. "i've been playing ever since i was little."

you exchanged your praise in her skills and charmed her with some of your knowledge of famous musical pieces.

laughter ensued between the two of you as the sun finally set. silence soon replaced your discussion.

"i guess i should go."

the blonde sighed. her hand made its way to your arm.

then she spoke:

"thank you so much for staying here with me for a while. please come again."

you smiled at her.

"sure thing."

-

bonus? (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

you kept coming back after hours nearly every day for the rest of the summer.

on the final day of summer, you entered the café, anticipating that kaede would be there, but failed to find her.

the piano was still settled in the corner of the café.

a note was left on the lid, and it read:

**_"hey (Y/N)! i remember the first evening we spent together here. that really warmed my heart. thank you again for staying with me back then._ **

**_i'll be back next summer... see you soon!"_ **

**_-k. akamatsu._ **

and the desperate wait for the next summer commences.


	3. interlude. | k. shinguji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: gender neutral?  
> ⇒ (Y/N) = your name  
> ⇒ i guess this is sort of fluffy?

it was a quiet afternoon, and you were curled up in the library. boredom replaced your curiosity of the ultimate academy for gifted juveniles, thus rendering you silent and reserved. now, you were reading a mystery novel saihara had recommended to you upon your arrival to the academy.

the current part of the novel you were on was getting interesting, as you were literally on the edge of your seat to find out what was going to happen next. just as you turned the page, the library doors opened.

"oh? what do we have here?" a sultry voice questioned.

"it seems that (Y/N) is immersed in fine literature."

the doors close.

korekiyo shinguji appears in front of you, standing at a whopping 6'2", with a rapt look in his eyes.

you look up from the novel for a moment and smile at him, but immediately go back to reading.

he keeps still, keeping a steady eye on you.

"'murder on the orient express'... sounds interesting..."

you put the novel down and look at him.

"kiyo, hi."

the lofty male averts his eyes.

"hello."

"what brings you here? i thought everyone was still exploring the campus."

korekiyo adjusts his hat and looks into your eyes.

"i was... but it was troubling me how you weren't present. i came to look for you." a slight tint of crimson creeped above his mask.

you were taken aback by his thoughtful gesture.

"you came to look for me?" you covered your face, hiding your now flushed cheeks. "thank you but, you really didn't have to..."

the masked gentleman sighed. "i know you are probably not fond of people and want to be left in solitude, but would you like it if i accompanied you?"

silence fell over the atmosphere.

bashfully, you returned to reading.

 _how am i supposed to respond to that?_  you pondered.

it wasn't quite visible, but korekiyo frowned. you didn't notice his change in emotions until you saw him turn around and face the door.

"well then, (Y/N). i apologize for disturbing you. good bye."

as he walked away, you found yourself leaping out of your seat, speeding towards the disheartened male.

"hold on a moment!"

he stopped.

"yes?"

he faced you.

"i didn't mean to come off as rude," you started.

"i'm just not used to people putting themselves out of their way to care about me."

you looked to your feet.

"i'm sorry, kiyo."

suddenly, you felt warm arms wrap around you. when you looked up, korekiyo looked down at you with tender eyes.

"you don't have to apologize." he placed a hand on your shoulder.

"i actually came to tell you that i am, how you say, infatuated with you."

your cheeks glowed a scarlet gradient.

"kiyo... a-are you... serious...?"

"yes, quite. and i would like to ask you:

would you be mine?"

speechless, you tensed up in his arms.

korekiyo proceeded to put his masked lips on yours, surprising you. after a few seconds, he parted with your lips.

"i hope you can return my feelings, (Y/N)."

"kiyo... i... love you, too."

the lofty male's eyes widened. "that's... wonderful." he held you closer.

"but try to minimize the interruptions when i'm reading next time? m. poirot was just about to reveal the killer in my novel."

korekiyo laughed. "sure. my apologies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m bad at updating, i know ~_~;


	4. thinking about her. | s. saihara [lime]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: female.  
> ⇒lime = slightly nsfw; proceed at your own risk.  
> this oneshot was inspired by the song baby came home by the neighbourhood! (that's my jam bruh (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, male readers x male characters and female readers x female characters are accepted! ^^  
> and thank you all so much for all of the support you've given me up to this point! :>

shuichi entered his suite, promptly locking the door after him. he approached his bed, laid on the edge, and gazed up at ceiling. the stress of the week was catching up to him. there was work and his family... then there was you.

no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't get his mind off of you. to others, he seemed level-headed and insightful, but that wasn't the case. in reality, he was awkward and unstable. it wasn't his fault, though; he didn't want to admit the fact that you made him this way.

your voice,

your hair,

everything about you;

it drove him wild.

the detective unfastened the button on his trousers and took off his uniform, allowing himself to get more comfortable. he placed his daywear on the floor, and closed his eyes.

_"shuichi, promise to never leave me..."_

your voice echoed in his head.

the timid male began to picture your flustered face as he kissed you.

the thought of your lips... excited him. he couldn't explain it.

_"i'll always be here."_

he brought his hand toward his lips, attempting to mimic what he imagined. the detective's face reddened at his own shameful thoughts, but nonetheless, he enjoyed it.

he then began to picture a more... salacious version of you.

your bare figure beneath him,

writhing in pleasure,

calling out his name.

shuichi had lost his composure, and began tracing his fingers along his groin.

a few fingers suddenly turned into a gentle grip, and he was lost in himself.

he couldn't contain himself.

he wanted to kiss you,

he wanted to feel you on his skin,

he wanted to touch you all over,

but you would never love him.

not now,

not tomorrow,

not in a million years.  
  


he would never have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof!  
> the lime idea... i wanted to try it.  
> it turned out to be so short, i'm so sorry ugh  
> i'm not too happy about the ending... maybe i'll edit it later?  
> alsoooo I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO ITALICIZE! which is sad ;^;  
> i'm so sorry for the lack of updates~  
>  
> 
> see you soon! ^^


	5. 9:54. | r. hoshi [pt. 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: male. (or gn i guess?)  
> warning: depictions of (attempted) suicide.

it's 9:54.

the window is wide open

and the night air blows.  
  
  


you have decided

to leave it all behind you.

tonight is the night.  
  
  


not a soul is there;

only you and your demons;

they claw at your thoughts.  
  
  


way up high you are,

the reality sets in;

you are really low.  
  
  


_low, low, low, low, low._

_low, low, low, low, low, low, low._

_low, low, low, low, low._   
  
  


time is ticking now,

you are at the edge of it;

**_it should be alright._ **   
  
  


fortuitously,

he makes himself known to you.

from where? no one knows.  
  
  


the short male shouts up,

"what do you think you're doing?"

but you do not speak.  
  
  


you just look at him.

ryoma hoshi, the man

who completed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duuude I DONT KNOW :///  
> i just wrote in haikus. which sucks.
> 
> i'll write a part two to this soon, i was bored and wanted to try something different~
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon~


	6. tomorrow. | kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: jealous & gender neutral.  
> AU: imagine a normal high school where there's no killing game and no one has to suffer. (spare everyone pls, they need rest lmao)
> 
> drama alert? because i live for it omg

school was over for the day; classrooms were emptied faster than you could say  _jack robinson!_ , teachers stood by the doors to escort their students out, and everyone's sunken mood turned brighter as soon they set foot outside.

you filed out into the hallway along with your friends, all of you wearing bright smiles. as you reached the exit, you brushed your hands over your pockets, only to find out that they were both empty.

_ah, damn! i left my phone back in the computer lab!_

after noticing you got left behind by your friends, you went against the treacherous sea of students filing out in the opposite direction that you were headed. a few more minutes of struggling ensued, and before you knew it, you were back at the computer lab. upon arrival, you noticed a strange sight.

kiibo and miu engaged in a conversation.

in close proximity.

you couldn't bear to look at those two. the thought them together made you...  _sick_.

but the only reason for that was because you had a secret interest in the young robot.

setting your feelings aside, you waltzed into the lab, located your phone and briskly turned around to leave, all in one fluid motion.

"(Y/N)!" you immediately stopped in your tracks.

you turned around to face the duo.

"hey kiibo... hey miu..." you fell into a slump.

the girl genius unhooked her arms from around kiibo's neck.

"oi, (Y/N). 'the fuck do you want?"

you remained silent.

miu gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"if you would be so fuckin' kind to exit and stop eyeing my partner up and down, then we could carry on with our plans!"

with her ill-mannered demand, you froze.

_this bitch—!_

"iruma-san! that was extremely rude of you!" kiibo yelled, clearly fed up with miu's bad behavior.

the girl genius was taken aback. "h-hey... you don't need to raise y-your voice at me like that...!" seething with fear, she turned to leave. upon exiting, she gave you the meanest, most malicious, most  _spiteful_ glare and whispered,

" _fuck you."_

miu turned her back to you swiftly.

clenching your free fist, you struggled to calm your urges to retaliate. unable to resist those urges, you turned to follow her out.

you finally had had enough.

"(Y/N), don't!"

startled, you turned to face the young robot. he met your eyes and a burning sensation stung your cheeks.

"don't stoop to her level."

he approached your tense physique.

"i know iruma-san can be extremely vulgar sometimes," kiibo guided his metallic hand towards yours.

"but don't let that bother you." you were flustered at the awkward gesture.

"um... thanks. but she's literally the worst! it must suck to have to work with her."

"well, you get used to it."

you frowned. under your breath, you huffed,

"she's not good company for you."

the young robot sighed, suddenly gripping your shoulders gently.

"she's actually a decent partner. but i'm sensing you have a problem with my interactions with her. are you—what was that word called? 'jealous', was it?"

"me?  _me?_ jealous of miu? pfft. yeah, right."

kiibo now looked into your eyes, causing your face to redden.

"...okay, m-maybe a little."

"i thought so." he released your shoulders. "but i'd like to ask; why would you be jealous of her?"

"the truth is... ugh, i deeply care about you, kiibo. and i—i can't stand it when you're with miu!"

_shit. that last part was a bit much._

"(Y/N), iruma-san is my friend, and you know that." he suddenly pulled you into a gentle hug.

"i'm very flattered you've taken an interest in me."

you returned the embrace, releasing a sigh of remorse. "i'm sorry. i hope you don't think i'm this overly possessive freak now."

"i would never."

both of you separated from each other.

"maybe tomorrow," the young robot started.

"i could excuse myself from this project and accompany you for a little while?"

shaking your head, you began, "no, no, i don't want to take away valuable time from you to work on your project—"

"it's okay, (Y/N). i'm sure iruma-san will be fine to work on it alone for one day. and besides, i want to hang out with you."

a wave of happiness moved through you, causing you to smile.

"o-okay, sure."

smiling back, he replied, "see you tomorrow then."

_who knew being forgetful would be the start of something wonderful?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request that originally asked for miu to be nicer but... LMAO IT'S HARD WRITING MIU WITH A NICE PERSONALITY.  
> i love her, don't get me wrong. but friendly!miu just wasn't working for me.
> 
> thanks for reading! see you soon~  
> 


	7. again. | r. amami [lemon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: female.  
> lemon → nsfw content. read at your own risk.  
> (T?) → any talent you want.  
> (F/N) (L/N) = first name, last name.  
> (F/I) (L/I) = first initial, last initial.  
> (Y/N) = your name.
> 
> let's treat the prologue as a formal celebration. ^^ there are some MAJOR plot adjustments to fit the story~  
> thank you so much for 100+ kudos and 6,000+ hits! i'm absolutely honored to achieve this milestone!

on the door of your room, you found a note.

———————

**_*_ **

**_dear (Y/N),_ **

**_you've been cordially invited to the 53rd anniversary of the ultimate academy for gifted juveniles!_ **

**_congratulations on your survival!_ **

**_now, do us a favor and show up; it's mandatory! we start in three hours in the gymnasium!_ **

**_tell_ ** **_ no one _ ** **_of your experiences with us._ **

**_-team danganronpa._ **

**_*_ **

———————

_they're starting this sick fiasco again._

over the span of some weeks, you watched all your classmates die. all but two of you were lucky enough to come out unscathed.

the ultimate (T?), and the ultimate adventurer.

_(F/N) (L/N), and rantarou amami._

the two of you were now formally known as the 'ultimate survivors' due to your success in winning the previous killing game. it was either you take the new title or die; there was no other possible way to evade the endgame.

or, at least, that was the deal.

unbeknownst to the two of you, the real plan was to make you both participate in the next killing game. refusing was futile.

along with the note, there was a package in front of the door. team danganronpa took the liberty to  _provide_  you with formal attire for the event.

a bunch of sick bastards, they are.

_*three hours later_

you arrived at the doors of the gymnasium with bated breath. this was  _not_  a happy occasion, despite the music on the other side of the door.

you walked toward the doors and pulled the handle, revealing the celebration commencing inside.

16 other teenagers were present, mingling amongst each other. you scanned the group to find rantarou speaking with a shorter male with violet colored hair. as they conversed, the green haired male's eyes met yours. he brought their discussion to a close, and walked toward you.

"hey, (Y/N)."

"hey."

"you got the invite too, huh?" he asked.

"yeah."

_i can't believe we're doing this again._

—

after some time, you and rantarou split up, now engaged in conversations with other people. you came across the violet haired boy rantarou previously talked to. his talent was absurd, you thought, but it sounded cool.

as you chatted with the shorter male, you hadn't realized that rantarou had been watching you. he was finished socializing for now, and was now focused on something else entirely.

a smirk crept onto the face of the green haired male. he tried not to stare for too long, as it might have attracted unwanted attention to him.

he was willing to take that chance.

he watched as you walked to the soda fountain and poured yourself a drink. as you took a sip, he whispered in your ear:

"god, you look so fucking hot. if it weren't this crowded, i'd fuck you silly."

you sputtered and choked on your drink.

"u-um..."

rantarou chuckled. "ah, sorry. i got a little carried away there. what i meant was  _'i'd fuck you right now.'_ "

"rantarou, what the hell?" you said, flustered at his risqué words. suddenly, the green haired male cupped your reddened cheek in his right hand, leaning in to place his lips on yours. his left hand coiled around your waist and he pulled you closer.

dazed at the male's amorous advances, you were slow to realize he took your arm and guided you to the back door of the gymnasium, leading you into the hallway.

"rantarou, where are we going?"

"just follow me."

he led you into the classroom near the basement steps. you felt your heart race as you filed in after him.

rantarou slammed the door shut. you walked in and sat on the nearest desk to the door as he approached you with a fervent look in his eyes. he passionately kissed you as he gripped your waist and pulled you closer.

wrapping your arms around the back of his neck, you deepened the kiss.

you felt the outline of his smirk as he bit your lip. the green haired male guided his hand to your legs, promptly separating them. not only were you feeling a burning sensation in your chest, but you were also feeling a slight protrusion elsewhere.

the heat forming between the two of you intensified as you bucked your hips against his.

the green haired male sighed.

"damn it, i don't have a cond—"

you interjected, "rantarou... i don't care. we don't need one."

"you sure? i'm not, sick, or anything, but... i don't know. i just don't want to—"

"it's fine." you reached out your arms to him, and rantarou let out a small chuckle as he lifted you from the desk to the floor.

"i love that you're so level-headed, (Y/N). it turns me on so much." he sat himself on the desk and motioned you toward him. caressing your cheek and tracing a path down your neck to your outfit, he asked,

"can i take it off?"

you nodded.

after he helped you slip out of your formal wear, you gripped the hem of his trousers. you descried his seemingly uncomfortable erection as you pulled them down along with his briefs. the green haired male raised you over his lap, and positioned you accordingly.

"(Y/N), you're really going to do this?"

you reassured him, "yes, rantarou."

"...alright then."

you lowered yourself onto him slowly, stopping at the head of his cock and swiftly raising back up. the green haired male gasped as you teased him repeatedly.

"(Y/N)..." he whimpered.

gradually speeding up the pace, you inched yourself farther down onto his length. you stifled a moan, biting your lip as you continuously sunk down onto him. rantarou gripped your hips and pulled you down onto him fiercely.

you inhaled sharply, "agh, damn it rantarou..."

taking hold of your derrière, he began, "fuck, i couldn't help it. sorry."

in retaliation, you decided to circle your hips to create more tension. rantarou couldn't take it; the intimacy of your body on his, the sensuality of the sex... the list went on and on.

wanton groans escaped the green haired male as you straddled his waist. in the heat of the moment, you leaned down to kiss him when suddenly, he lifted you off of him. shortly after, he reached his climax.

"hey, why'd you do that?!" you yelled.

"(Y/N), i almost—!"

" _'came in me?'_  i said i didn't care! ugh, you ruined the fun. i wasn't even close!"

irritated, you turned away from him, crossing your arms. without warning, he walked up behind you, turned you back towards the desk and bent you over.

"what the—?!"

"i guess if you really wanted me that badly," he began,

"then we can go again."

**_*fuck team danganronpa.*_ **

_-(F/I) (L/I) & r.a._   
  
  


bonus? (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

after you and rantarou had finished getting dressed, you opened the door. you were surprised to find the small, violet haired boy propped up against the threshold with a cheeky grin.

"k-kokichi?" you stuttered.

"so this is where you two ran off to... that's super suspicious! amami-chan, didn't you tell me you weren't the suspicious type?"

the green haired male chuckled anxiously. "you got me."

your cheeks reddened as you buried your face in your hands.

"hmm, and how about you, miss (Y/N)? what are you doing here with amami-chan?"

"...none of your business..." you mumbled.

"don't act coy, you two were definitely screwing~! i heard you~!"

"what?" you and rantarou said in unison.

"yeah, and everyone else heard you too. you're pretty loud you know!"

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T JUST STEP OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE, I DID A FREAKIN' BARREL ROLL OMG
> 
> but like  
> i love amami.  
> so much.  
> cHRIST.
> 
> fyi, i suck at writing smuts.
> 
> sorry for this hot mess.
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> see you soon~


	8. 9:54. | r. hoshi [pt. 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: male. [or gn i guess?]  
> warning: depictions of (attempted) suicide.  
> continuation: it makes more sense if you read part one first.

it's 9:54.  
he looks at you, sharp in gaze.  
your heart goes ablaze.

the night gale fills you;  
lungs fully functional yet,  
you're barely breathing.

bite back all the tears,  
yes. now, bite back all the fears.  
 _just jump; let's escape._

"(Y/N), don't do this!"   
  
  


in that instant, you remember.

you remember his purpose.

you remember his preexisting struggles.

if you end your own life, how will he live on?

he wouldn't be able to.

  -

you back away from the window, immediately feeling remorse. suddenly, you hear the sound of the front door locking. ryoma made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"(Y/N), why...?"

you do not answer.

"hey, (Y/N)...? are you okay?"

you dissolve into tears. he embraces you, holding you close.

"(Y/N), i've been through some tough times in my life," he began. "i've still got a ways to go. but i want you to know that you're not alone. had i not been here, you would've..." trailing off, the shorter male placed his head on your shoulder.

"you would've left me alone, and without you, i have no one."

breaking down, you finally spoke, "i'm sorry, hoshi."

"i'm really sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i received a rare prompt for this fic, hehe
> 
> please excuse my lazy writing.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed?
> 
> see you soon.
> 
> BTW 9:54 IS A LONG-ASS MINUTE AMIRITE LMAO


	9. kingdom come. | mastermind!s. saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: gender neutral.  
> warning?: a bit of religious references to christianity. (not really a warning but i gotta let ya know first)
> 
> ((sorry for typos if there are any, was a lil lazy this time~ will edit later))

no one knew that during the final trial, he would snap.

no one could have possibly known.

"congratulations, you've figured it out."

everyone turns to the madman in black.

"ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the person behind this whole shebang."

emotions spiral out of control.

"you... did this? you put us through this hell?!" yells the assassin. maniacal laughter was heard throughout the trial room.

" _'hell?'_ i wouldn't put it that way," he begins.

"i believe  _'eden'_ would be most appropriate."

"shuichi..." you rested your hand upon your chest, tears stinging your eyes. the detective—no—the  _mastermind_ simpered towards you, outstretching his arms to his sides.

"i was prepared for this day; everyone comes to their senses and finally thinks for themselves. i'm tired of doing it for you."

suddenly, the trial room goes black. all you can hear is your heart beating frantically.

-

two dim spotlights flicker on, positioned directly above shuichi's stand, as well as yours. visibility was low, but you were able to make out his... disheartened expression? you stare back in utter confusion.

"(Y/N)... do you actually believe i would do this?"

time seemed to stop; where was everyone else?

"do you actually believe i'm the mastermind?"

gripping your stand, you choke out in response, "i'm not sure. i-i don't know..." shuichi walks away from his stand and approaches yours.

"what do you mean? you heard me say it, the others believe it; you must know." he took your left hand in his right hand.

"i don't  _want_ to believe it..."

his expression grew worrisome as he gripped your right hand with his left.

"shuichi, tell me your joking—!"

subsequently, the  _"detective"_ lowered his lips to yours.

_soft and tender._

just like how you always thought they would be.

parting ways, he smiles.

"it's true," shuichi rests his forehead on yours.

"i was always afraid of revealing the truth, but i can't lie. not to you, of all people." tears begin to stream down your face as you clutch onto his dress shirt.

"i'm sorry, (Y/N)."

-

extra...?

suddenly, the trial room lights shine, momentarily blinding you. everyone is back in their positions as if nothing happened.

did it happen?

"kaede ruined this perfect kingdom and disrupted its harmony. she's been punished, but it's only fair that everyone else has to pay, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand thanks for reading!
> 
> lmao stop me from writing fucked up stories about my son Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）
> 
> see you next time ^^


	10. our year. | m. iruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: gender neutral.
> 
> warning: mature language bUT ITS MIU C'MON
> 
> some memes (bc i love memes)
> 
> sorry for typos again if there are any whoops

_it's finally been a year. tonight's the night—!_

ambitious thoughts frolicked around in your mind as you stopped to knock at the door in front of you.

tonight marked your one year anniversary of dating the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma.

and you planned something extremely special for the two of you.

subsequently, you heard footsteps approach the door from the inside.

"who the fuck is that?!" a seemingly crude voice yelled from the other side.

startled by the sudden vulgarity, you replied, "it's m-me, (Y/N)."

the door swung open with great force, colliding with the adjacent wall.

"what's up, nerd? get your fine ass in here." the girl genius shot you a smile. you walked in and sat on the couch, taking in the sight of the decor of the dining room in the back. the walls were lined up with pictures of the two of you and... was that a cake?

she sat down beside you and pulled you into an embrace. "happy fuckin' anniversary!" returning her hug, you gave her a peck on the cheek. miu's cheeks were flushed with a light pink; a rare sight to see from her. usually, she is seen as unkind and wildly perverted, but you couldn't explain why you were in love with her. maybe... you learned to look beyond that.

-

after celebrating with miu in the dining room, you both went back to sit on the couch. she turned the television on to a station showing  _The 40-Year-Old Virgin._

 _"_ if it weren't for me, you'd be the shitty protag of this movie!" the girl genius went into hysterics at her own joke. you stifled out a strained chuckle as you reluctantly agreed with her.

_yikes, that hurt. get rekt, (Y/N)._

miu gently placed her head on your shoulder as the movie continued.

you decided to pop the question.

"miu... i've been thinking."

"about...?"

with nervousness poking at your conscience, you continued, "about us. we've been steady for a year now and i think we should—"

the girl genius rose up and looked at you with a racy expression.

"oooh, you want to take my fuckin' v-card... god, i've been waiting for you to ask..."

sighing, you reached into your pocket and pulled out a small black box. you opened it, revealing a large diamond ring.

"—tie the knot."

miu was flustered almost immediately.

"...holy fuck... (Y/N)! you're serious?"

"yes."

"... _deadass_?"

"yes! this is why you should let me finish next time!"

she pulled you into another embrace, tears beginning to steam down her face. you gazed at her and dried her tears.

"damn... now i feel shitty. i'm so sorry."

"that's fine! miu iruma, the beautiful girl genius of my dreams: will you marry me?"

"HELL. FUCKING. YES."

_treat her well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a lemon buuuut i'm a huge chicken (and that amami fic still haunts me)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! see you soon~!


	11. daring to die. | k. momota & k. ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: gender neutral.
> 
> plot edits incoming! and some use of game dialogue! and dramaaaaaa

_"rise and shine, ursine! this is an official announcement from the ultimate academy. it is now 8:00 am."_

the morning announcement blared through the monitor, waking you up. you proceeded to get ready and hastily made your way out of your dorm room. before exiting the dormitory completely, someone called:

"yo, (Y/N)!"

it was the enlivened voice of the illustrious kaito momota,  _luminary of the stars!_ his glorious morning vibes livened you up even more.

"hey kaito, what's up?"

"nothin' much. i'm still... recovering from our last class trial."

_ah, right_.

since the killing game began, you had been through 3 cases.

"it's horrible," you began. "the murders, i mean. and there's not that many of us left..."

he pounds both of his fists together. "listen, (Y/N). we've made it this far... i still believe there's a way out of this mess. if there somehow is no way to escape this hell, just know i'll be by your side until the very end!"

you gave him a reassured smile, and the two of you turned to the exit.

suddenly, a door opened.

"oh? what's this?"

the supreme leader made his unexpected entrance.

" _(Y/N)_ and  _kaito_... good morning~!"

kokichi skipped to the two of you and slid past kaito, separating you from him.

"hey, hey!" he whispered, but loud enough for kaito to hear. "you better watch yourself around kaito, (Y/N). he gets preachy when he's around you."

kaito's expression turned livid as he grabbed kokichi by the shoulder and spun the small boy in his direction.

"is that a  _problem_ , asshole?"

the supreme leader shakes off the astronaut's hand, smirking at him.

"it's not a problem. oh, we definitely don't have any problems. but at this point, everything you say about escape is total BS. escape is futile, and you know that."

the taller male seized the shorter male by the scarf, their faces inches apart.

"shut the hell up! i  _swear_  on the stars above, i  _will_  clock you in your worthless face!"

kokichi's smirk widened into something more sinister.

"i dare you."

kaito readily raised his fist, aiming for his nose.

"woah, guys! stop, it's too early for all of that."

with that, kokichi was released, his scarf loose and misaligned. he adjusted his scarf into its proper place, and threw on his usual quixotic expression.

"(Y/N), i'm going to the dining hall. join me when you want more decent company!"

he skipped all the way out of the exit.

"that brat... it's like his only purpose in life is to aggravate me."

you grasped the taller male's shoulder.

"calm down," you started. "just ignore him. trust me, if you don't entertain him, he'll stop."

sighing, kaito opened the door, and quickly exited the dormitory, leaving you behind. he seemed... frustrated.

-

as you arrived to the dining hall, you heard loud voices echoing throughout it.

"is something wrong with your head?"

"something's wrong with your head!"

it was kaito and kokichi, quarreling again.

_what the hell's going on?_

the violet haired boy continued, "oh, don't tell me... you guys aren't confident enough to win the game? that's too bad! in my case, i'm full of confidence! i'll win this game, no matter what!"

everyone stood there, perplexed at his words.

"even if it means i have to  _kill_."

"why you... that's enough!"

kaito shot at kokichi like a bullet and  _bam!_

he struck the smaller boy in the face.

the dining hall fell silent. you rushed to kokichi's side.

"kokichi! are you okay?!"

no response.

just a blank stare.

"why did you do that, kaito?!" you exclaimed.

"he pissed me off! he deserved it!"

raising your voice at the taller male, you continued, "just because you don't agree with him doesn't mean you can abuse him like that! i obviously don't condone killing or like kokichi's plan, but why the hell does that make it okay for you to hurt him?!"

"(Y/N)—!"

"no, don't  _'(Y/N)'_  me! that was wrong, and you know it!"

kokichi runs off.

"i told you if you ignored him, he would leave you alone. now, go apologize!"

"fuck that!" with his choler rising, kaito stormed out of the dining hall. you looked around at everyone else. something seemed... off. more off than usual.

"...no one's going to try to stop him?" tsumugi spoke.

shuichi nodded. "...i'll go." you grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"no," you began.

"he needs to sort this out himself."

-

throughout the course of the killing game, kaito always had a fluctuating temper. but this time, it was off the charts.

and it wasn't lowering any time soon.

everyone had thought he had stormed off to his dorm, but no, he was right where he needed to be:

cornering kokichi.

the supreme leader had made a wrong move in his game of hide and seek.

"you thought you could hide from me, didn't you?"

the smaller boy gazed expressionlessly into taller male's eyes.

"you said we had no problems, but that was a lie."

kaito reached into his pocket, pulling out a switchblade and held it up to kokichi's neck.

"the truth is,  _you're the problem_. you've corrupted (Y/N) with your weird, twisted shit."

the smaller boy finally decided to egg him on.

"i dare you."

"i won't hesitate."

_he's daring to die,_   
_who am i to disagree?_   
_he's fucking insane!_

_he took it away,_   
_it went on for far too long!_   
_you'll thank me later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, i had so much fun writing this.
> 
> the two haikus could be seen as kaito's testimony at the next trial (one of my plot edits lmao)
> 
> thank you for reading! ♥︎


	12. sunshine. | g. gokuhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: female.
> 
> my beautiful bug boi; so pure, so soft
> 
> summer au.

it's the first day of summer break; the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and everything feels just right. no lectures, no schoolwork,  _just freedom!_

you woke up to the sunlight pouring in through the blinds. today, indeed, was a beautiful day. you needed some fresh air after being cooped up in your room for god knows how long. jumping out of bed, you completed your daily routine, and headed for the door.

"mom! dad! i'm gonna head out for a bit!"

"...it's 7 am... your mother is still asleep! where are you going?" your father responded, a sense of subtle tiredness in his voice.

"uh... i just need to take a walk. you know, clear my mind," you began.

"...can i go?"

a slight pause.

then, a yawn.

"sure sweetie... but be careful..." he seemed to doze off.

you slipped on a pair of  _ol' reliables_ , another name for the pair of flip flops you take out when the weather gets warm.

when you opened the door, you were welcomed with sweet sunshine.

_skip, skip, skip!_

you pranced through the neighborhood. no one's awake at 7 am during summer, so who cares if you act like a nut?

_jump, jump, jump!_

you pass a stray cat and turn the corner. your face meets what feels like a brick wall.

_fuck, fuck, fuck!_

you fall to the ground, wincing in pain. looking up, you noticed that... it wasn't a brick wall.

_it's a... guy? a really 'big' guy?_

"oh! you okay?" the unnamed male helped you to your feet.

"uh, yeah. thanks... what are you doing out so early?"

"well," he began. "gonta see beautiful butterfly from window! gonta wanted to catch it, but... gonta run into you."

"oh, my bad," you stroked the back of your neck in embarrassment.

_actually, i kind of ran into you..._

"you like butterflies?"

the large male's eyes lit up like a child on a sugar high.

"gonta  _love_  butterflies! gonta  _love_  all bugs!"

you chucked nervously. "...that's cool. i like butterflies, too..."

gonta looked like he was about squeal in excitement.

"yay! gonta so glad he find another person who like butterflies... gonta want to know who you are."

"(Y/N). and i'm guessing you're 'gonta'?"

he giggled, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "yeah! ...gonta not smart boy, but gonta really love bugs! gonta dream of becoming entomologist one day."

"ah. i see. that's nice. well then, it was nice to meet you. i'll be off n—"

you tried to make your way around him, but he grabbed your arm, stopping you.

"wait! (Y/N) don't want to catch butterflies with gonta?"

you slowly shook your head 'no'.

_i literally just met him!_

"but gonta thought you liked butterflies...?" the large male's voice began to waver.

as you glanced at him worriedly, you saw he had the face of a disappointed child about to burst into tears. you felt bad, but also indecisive.

"o-okay. i guess i've got some time to spare."

gonta's eyes lit up again. "really?"

"...really."

the large male smiled cheekily as he dragged you along through the neighborhood on a quest for butterflies.

when it was all said and done, it turned out to be a better alternative than walking by yourself.

-

"that was really fun!" you remarked, gleefully.

"thank you for spending time with gonta!"

you shot him a sincere smile.

"no problem... we should do this again sometime."

-

_i've got sunshine on a cloudy day,_   
_when it's cold outside, i've got the month of may,_   
_i'd guess you'd say,_   
_what can make me feel this way?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 150+ kudos and nearly 10,000 reads! uwu  
> see you soon~


	13. far from capable. | k. ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: female.  
> pregame au.
> 
> [changing POVs to the third person!]

"give us an honest description of yourself, please."

the small boy shuffled his feet to the center of the floor.

"h-hi. my name is kokichi ouma," he began.

he twiddled his thumbs, gulping before he started again.

"i am at the bottom of my class. i'm not very useful."

violet eyes met the lens of a camcorder.

"um... i'm not sure what to make of myself anymore."

his gaze on the lens turned nervous as he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"i... have no friends..." taking a step back, kokichi took in a small breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. he was getting anxious—too anxious—to even muster up the courage to give his reason for appearing today.

_breathe, kokichi._

"all in all, i'm a failure... but i want to be cast for the new season of danganronpa. i don't amount to much, but i think i could make things interesting."

"...thank you for auditioning!" a feminine voice beamed through a small speaker in the wall. "please take a seat in the auditorium."

the small boy sighed and hastily made his way to the door. as he entered the auditorium, he passed a taller boy with a black cap who swiftly walked into the recording room after his departure. he waded through the countless number of people clustered by the door, wanting to audition for a spot in the new season of the popular killing game: danganronpa: v3. at the back of the auditorium, kokichi spotted an empty chair that was completely isolated from the rest; perfectly suited just for him. he scurried to the chair, quickly claiming it.

he sat in silence until a girl suddenly appeared in front of him. she wore a concerned expression.

"um," the young woman attempted to grab his attention.

"why are you sitting here by yourself?"

kokichi looked up at the girl, internally panicking as his gaze met hers.

"why don't you converse with the other people who are trying out?"

"there's no point," he induced. "no one came here to make friends."

"come on—aren't you even a little curious about some people here?"

kokichi replied with a sigh.

the young woman placed her hand on his head, ruffling the wavy strands, causing him to flinch.

"a-ah! what are you—?"

"you have really soft hair."

the small boy blushed as he fanned her hand away from his head.

"...sorry. that was a little weird. i have a tendency to come on too strong when making a first impression. my name is (Y/N), by the way."

kokichi sighed again. "...my name is kokichi."

(Y/N) chuckled. "you're a big sigher."

she leaned down to his eye level and spoke in a hushed tone:

"hey, i saw you were one of the few people to come back out and sit down. did they tell you to sit in here after you were finished?"

"y-yeah... what's it to you?"

she checked behind her to see if anyone was listening, then turned back to the small boy:

"well, that probably means they liked your audition. you may have gotten a part."

he couldn't believe it.

_me? no, definitely not. they would never pick me. i have nothing going for me._

"no," he objected. "n-no, i don't think so."

"i think so. believe it or not, the same thing happened to me, too."

kokichi was confused; how could the members of  _team danganronpa_ choose worthless trash like him?

"see?" the young woman pointed across he auditorium. "even the kid with the black cap sat down, and he just auditioned. maybe we really did land a role!"

a feeling of uneasiness and disbelief passed through the small boy.

"if that's true... then maybe i am capable of something..."

_but..._

"yep! they probably saw something in you, so try to be a little more positive, okay?"

_'positive?'_

-

forty minutes passed, and the auditions were finished. there were only 16 people left in the auditorium when a blue haired girl with glasses unexpectedly emerged from the room adjacent to the recording room.

"congratulations, you all made the cut! you all are the new cast members for this season of danganronpa!"

her voice matched that of the speaker in the wall.

the other cast members thanked her, and congratulated each other. in the back of the auditorium, kokichi stared at the woman in shock.

"see? i told you so, kokichi." (Y/N) smiled smugly as kokichi reveled in his accomplishment.

"i... did it?"

"yeah! see? a little positivity goes a long way, you know."

for the first time since (Y/N) met kokichi, she finally saw him smile. it was sincere and pleasant; the complete opposite of what she thought of him at first.

if only she knew what trouble that smile would bring later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i forgot to post this on here! i'm usually more active on wattpad ^^;
> 
> if you'd like, you can visit it here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/xminto
> 
> summer has officially started for me, so you can expect frequent updates. requests are open, too.
> 
> see you soon!


	14. ambiguous devotion. | a. yonaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing!
> 
> reader: male.  
> i felt the need to write more fics with male readers.
> 
> beach au.
> 
> [POV: third person.]

as the sun began to set, (Y/N) and angie began to set up and light torches on the beach, illuminating the shoreline.

 

"angie, why are we doing this?" (Y/N) sighed as he lit up the last torch.

 

"you will see soon enough! come now," the white haired devout extended a hand to the young male.

 

"dance with me."

 

he took her hand, and she lead him down the aisle of the torches. she placed her hand on his shoulder while inching closer to him.

 

"a-angie, you're too close..."

 

"shh," angie hushed him.

 

"just let all your troubles go, and enjoy the moment."

 

(Y/N)'s tense frame loosened, and he was able to ease into her arms. they swayed back and forth in a waltz, keeping a steady rhythm with each other. the longer they danced, the more relaxed the young male felt. angie had managed to calm his nerves.

 

suddenly, (Y/N) made a misstep in the sand, causing him to fall backwards. the white haired devout attempted to catch him, but ended up slipping too, colliding with the firmness of his chest. a light wind blew briskly as she looked down upon him.

 

"aww, just when you were starting to do well! you're such a clumsy boy, (Y/N)!"

 

the young male stared into her blue, crystalline eyes, only to immediately turn sideways to avoid her gaze.

 

"sorry, i'm not a good dancer. also, you were just..."

 

"' _just_ '?"

 

the white haired devout straddled him as they lay on the sand.

 

"a-angie... what are you—?"

 

she inched closer to his blushing face.

 

"...' _just_ '...?"

 

as she placed a hand to his chest, (Y/N) shuddered.

 

"y-you were just too close! and you're still too close... i didn't feel comfortable..."

 

"oh? sorry for making you feel uncomfortable then!" having said that, she lifted herself off of the young male, helping him off of the sand.

 

-

 

the two teenagers decided to stand in the ocean water to pass the time after the rather... awkward moment.

 

"why did you insist on getting closer...?" (Y/N) asked reluctantly.

 

angie looked toward the night sky.

 

"i saw something in you. you seemed... troubled."

 

"...really?"

 

"yes. i thought that by getting closer to you, it would calm your spirit. and it did for a moment!"

 

a prolonged silence ensued. then, the young male began again:

 

"angie, you always know all the right ways to calm me down."

 

"it's my god-given gift from atua!"

 

(Y/N) reached for her hand at her side, catching her by surprise.

 

"he must've blessed me with you, then."


	15. full throttle! | t. chabashira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i swear i'm still alive! (but like, wattpad is where i usually am.)
> 
> reader: gender neutral.  
> POV: second person.

_'let's spar!' she said._   
_'it'll be fun!' she said._

_-_

"rgh... t-tenko."

"u-um, yes?" the eager female asked, feeling guilty.

"when i said 'let's go f-full throttle', i didn't mean 'break every bone in my body!'"

"i know, i'm sorry! i thought you could withstand my neo-aikido!"

you winced in pain as you lifted yourself off of the ground, stretching ballistically until you heard a sudden  _crack_  from your spine. you realized a little too late that it actually _wasn't_  a good idea to spar with tenko.

"i'll go get you an ice pack if you—"

"no, it's fine. i'll—"

another  _crack_.

"—agh! i'll walk it off." whimpering, you limped off to the exit of the dojo.

"hey, (Y/N), where are you going?!"

"i... am obviously INJURED. i'm... going to lie down..."

the eager female frantically shuffled after you. almost immediately after she arrived to your position near the exit, you blacked out and fell right into her arms.

-

you opened your eyes, and were greeted with a familiar ceiling; it was that of your dorm room. as you wiped the unfathomable fatigue from your eyes, you turned to see tenko leaning in to check on you. for a brief moment, your lips brushed against hers, startling the two of you but causing her to land a swift jab to your face.

once again, you winced in agonizing pain. the aikido master cupped her hands over her mouth, shocked at what she had done. (again.)

"(Y-Y/N), i'm so,  _so_ sorry! it's just my reflexes, i'm sorry!"

rubbing your bruised cheek, you tried to recover from her merciless fist.

"...ow! what the hell were you doing? and what the hell is going on?"

"uh... i was just checking to see if you were okay... and then you turned to me at the same time and—"

you sat up on the bed, pinched the bridge of your nose and continued, "yeah, yeah, i know that bit. remind me to never spar with you again. i don't dislike you, tenko, but you really put a hurt on me!"

tenko tensed up at your words, but knew that she was in the wrong for assaulting you. she may have taken it a little overboard at the dojo, but this time was entirely different. and it all happened within the same day...

"i really am sorry... i took you in after you collapsed, and i thought it'd be nice to stay with you until you woke up."

you sighed. "it's okay, tenko. i know you didn't mean it... and it's really sweet that you sacrificed some of your time to spend it with me. thanks for that."

her saddened expression slowly shifted to a soft smile as she embraced you. while returning her embrace, you teasingly simpered toward her.

"you know, i could also take it that you were trying to kiss me while i was unconscious." you chuckled a bit.

"what? n-no! i was genuinely concerned for you! i'm not that type of person, i swear!"

"hehe, i'm just kidding."


	16. passive passenger. | r. amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader: gender neutral.  
> POV: second person.  
> really cheesy "getting over your fear for the sake of your best pal" au 😩

"come on, rani!" you tugged at his sleeve, leading him to the driveway.

"yeah, no thanks," rantarou replied, pulling his arm back from your grasp.

"why not? this new tesla ain't gonna drive itself."

the green haired male pinched a lock of his hair and twirled it between his fingers. he felt his face heat up.

"ah, well you see," a lump found its way into the male's throat.

"i'm not... really fond of cars."

you gasped, surprised that your closest friend had kept such a secret from you.

"what? this is the first time i'm hearing about this."

"sorry. i thought you knew."

_what kind of excuse is that?_

you pondered on why his travel preferences excluded automobiles.

"it's fine, rani, but why?"

sighing, rantarou answered, "um... they're too loud. i guess. and... other stuff that i don't like."

you raised an eyebrow as he spoke, a smug expression plastered on your face.

"rani, honey. teslas are almost completely silent. all you hear are quiet whirring noises."

the green haired male forced out a small chuckle. "okay, but still. cars are just something i don't mess with."

"then how the heck do you get around?"

"on foot. by boat."

"so you just walk everywhere? no buses, no subways, no trains? not even planes? what, do you also take a boat ride to school every day?"

rantarou became visibly defensive, supinating his hands outward.

"okay, what's with all these questions, (Y/N)? why can't you just understand that i just don't do cars or anything with wheels in general?"

rolling your eyes, you replied, "fine, fine. i get it. honest to god, i just... really wanted to take a joyride with you."

he saw as you walked toward the vehicle, opening the door to the driver's seat.

"guess not."

you entered the vehicle, closed the door, and started the engine.

his hands now at his side, the green haired male clenched his fists.

he never meant to disappoint you.

the guilt nipped at him until he suddenly approached the vehicle and opened the driver's door.

"wait, (Y/N)."

you turned off the ignition.

"changed your mind?" you asked flatly.

"yeah. i shouldn't have gone off on you like that. i just... felt scared. it's just something i'd rather not talk about. i'm sorry."

concerned, you turned to face him.

"rani..."

you gripped the wheel tighter and sighed.

"...get in."

rantarou did as he was told, making his way to the door to the passenger's seat. once he was inside, you switched the ignition on again. you noticed he took several deep breaths before he began again:

"i'm trusting you with my life, okay?" he managed to smile genuinely.

"you don't have to worry." smiling back, you pulled out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ao3 family.  
> i've been pretty dead on here, but i'm still kind of active.  
> i just suddenly stopped posting here, but i'm more active on wattpad, haha...  
> hit me up here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/xminto  
> sorry for the wait, but there are more chapters that are coming soon. so stay tuned.  
> love you guys, and thanks for all of your support.


End file.
